slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticci-Toby
Ticci-Toby (Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers) is a Proxy of the Slender Man from this creepypasta written by Kastoway. The storyabandoned by Toby,when he was three years old and is seeking for revenge on his father.ticci tony does not like to discuss things related to Toby but his hatred is great for him. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. primarily focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. Background Toby grew up with several mental disorders during his childhood, making it difficult for him to fit in with "normal people". He was constantly bullied by his classmates for his tics and was ultimately deemed unsuited for a public school surrounding, so he switched to homeschooling. Although he received plenty of support from his mother and older sister Lyra, his father lost himself to alcohol, drugs and gambling, and started abusing his family. When Toby was 17, he and his sister were involved in a tragic car accident resulting in Lyra's death. Toby's symptoms started to worsen because of this; he lost his appetite for food, slowly began to lose his memories, and became even less social than before. The Slender Man starts to repeatedly stalk Toby afterwards in an attempt to turn him into a Proxy, and slowly does so by giving him strange visual and auditory hallucinations. Toby eventually gives into the voices in his head and violently murders his father. In a desperate attempt to escape the police, he sets the neighborhood on fire as a distraction, but was quickly surrounded by the flames. He was about to give into his inevitable death when the Slender Man saved him as he was about to black out. When Toby woke up, all his memories of the past were taken by Slender Man and he became a loyal Proxy. Personality Even though Toby usually has an up-beat and hyper personality, he can be very sarcastic at times and he will sometimes lose control of his emotions due to his bipolar disorder. He can change from being very emotional to being angry or happy in an instant, making it very difficult to talk to him at times. Despite this, he can be friendly to certain people and he is a natural born trouble-maker. Disorders *'Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis (CIPA)': Causes him to be numb to pain, heat, and cold. Anhidrosis is the inability to sweat normally, thus making Toby unable to sweat. *'Schizophrenia': Delusions, bizarre behavior, disorganized speech, and hallucinations. *'Tourette's Syndrome': Tics resulting in cracking of neck and joints, and some vocal tics as well. Such as cracks in his voice. *'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)': Caused by the car accident that killed his sister. *'Amnesia': Caused by the Slender Man. Trivia *Kastoway has stepped out of the Creepypasta fandom in order to move forward with his career as an artist and stated on his Deviantart account that he prefers not to be asked about creepypasta or Ticci Toby unless it's very important, mainly because the questions fans send him get very repetitive after awhile. *Kastoway has stated several times that the only canon romantic relationship with Toby is Clockwork, a character created by FlickersAndWhispers. He disapproves of any other "ship". Gallery Com by myhatisblue.jpeg|Artist: Myhatisblue Ticci toby wallpaper by bowserotta21-d71lzsm.jpg|Artist: bowserotta21 Ticci toby by suchanartist13-d6zt1is.png|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Category:Characters Category:Proxies Category:Creepypasta Category:Pasta families